


Meeting in Person

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala was pacing back and forth in front of the terminal as she waited for Wolfgang’s plane to land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting in Person

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months ago on tumblr and forgot to crosspost is over here. For a prompt I got asking for Wolfgang/Kala + meeting in person for the first time.

Kala was pacing back and forth in front of the terminal as she waited for Wolfgang’s plane to land. She had gotten word the flight from Germany had been delayed a few hours because of a storm and as the hours paced she became more and more anxious.

 

The plane landed and slowly, people began to trickle off the plane, most of them running towards family or friends. She waited, trying her best not to look too nervous. They had seen each other multiple times, but never once have they actually met in person like this. 

 

She frowned when it seemed like the last of the passengers walked off the plane and she slumped into a chair, wondering if Wolfgang had changed his mind and decided to stay in Germany. She checked her phone, looking for any messages she had missed but seeing no new ones from Wolfgang. She sighed softly as she looked at the last message she had received from him the night before, telling her he couldn’t wait to see her. 

 

A shadow fell over her and she looked up, heart skipping a beat as she saw Wolfgang smiling down at her. She jumped out of the chair, wrapping her arms around his neck, a big smile forming on her face as she felt his arms slide around her to return the embrace. She had felt him in her arms before, but not like this, not in person and it felt a hundred times better than any other time.

 

Kala looked up at him, smiling and cupping his face. “For a moment, I thought you changed your mind.”

 

Wolfgang smiled. “And missing doing this in person?” He then leaned in and kissed her gently. Kala kissed back, her heart fluttering in her chest.


End file.
